Taking a Hint
by ARMV7
Summary: Weiss has always had a problem with Yang's flirtatious attitude, but when Neptune comes along; Weiss reaches a breaking point and decides a bold plan is the best plan to show Neptune a foe he has never seen before. Freezerburn!


**A/N What's up guys! I'm writing this because I really, **_**REALLY **_**don't want Neptune x Yang or Neptune x Weiss to become canon. Freezerburn forveva! This is AU with one canon event at the beginning that I changed a little so it could suit this story better. You'll know it when you read it. Neptune might also be OOC but I could care less.**

**This is for you Arieko ;) , I'm literally addicted to Freezerburn now.. not that I'd have it any other way.**

Enjoy!

Neptune had realized many things about Vale that were absolutely awe inspiring, it's amazing architecture, the nice and friendly people, in depth culture, the works. But the sharpshooter was in Vale for reasons contrary to that, he was here for the Vytal Festival, meaning he was graced with the chance to see a totally different kingdom. More specifically he was able to see the prestigious Beacon Academy, but his first day had not gone so well, getting covered in Grape soda does a number on any set of clothes.

But after, Neptune was able to realize something else, something that appealed to his ego, and his intensely cool attitude. A certain silver lining to it all.

That something was the fact that Beacon was filled to the brim with _very good _looking girls.

Extrapolating on the term 'girls' he had his eyes on the team who had started the food fight in the first place.

Team RWBY.

But let's dig just a little deeper here, Neptune wasn't interested in R, or the B, or even the W. No he had taken a liking to a certain zealous blonde, to whom he had laid his eyes on from across the cafeteria. The Y, was the one for him.

Yang Xiao Long.

Neptune assumed he'd just lay down his 'smooth guy' attitude and win her over, which in his case worked with most girls he met, but this bunch was different;

A new foe to which he had never encountered before.

Let's just see what this 'foe' really is...

"Come on they're right in here." This was the voice of none other than Sun Wukong himself, he was currently leading his close, old friend Neptune up to meet team RWBY.

"You sure I won't get covered in 'People Like Grapes Soda' again? Seriously dude, that stuff never comes out."

"Egh, c'mon, don't be a baby, that food fight was awesome and you know it."

"Just lead me to your friends please."

The sharpshooter and the Faunus, continued their journey through the dark depths of Beacon Academy Library, eventually they could hear the faint sounds of...

Was someone crying?

Strange sounds aside the two could see a red-clad girl in the arms of a girl dressed in black and white wearing a bow,

"Are your friends okay?" Neptune pointed out.

"Eh, yeah they're probably playing Kingdoms of Grimm again."

"I thought libraries were for reading."

"Tell that to those four."

Finally Neptune and Sun reached the table where the game was being played, pieces where scattered everywhere, and the one with the blonde hair was leaning back in her wooden chair triumphantly.

"Sup' losers." Sun greeted.

"Hey Sun." The one in red reciprocated.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss retorted, her voice full of disdain.

Ignoring what the heiress had just asked, Sun gestured to the goggle-toting, cobalt haired guy next to him.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Uh... aren't libraries for reading?"

"THANK YOU!" Ren shouted in the background.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd."

"G-g-g-g-g-g, intellectual okay? Thank you." Neptune diligently said.

"So, Neptune; where are you from?" Yang asked as she lean further back into her chair.

"Haven. And I don't believe I caught your name, beautiful." Neptune's voice went smooth as he sauntered his way over to the triumphant blonde.

Suggestively waggling her eyebrows Yang responded, "Well Neptune, I'm from Vale, it's a... pleasure to meet you."

That oaf was at it again!

Weiss shot Yang a glare, and the blonde could pick it out of her peripheral vision, glancing her eyes to the heiress; Yang gave the 'Just go with it' wink. Groaning slightly; Weiss crossed her arms and slumped back in her seat. Blake picked up on Weiss' pouty attitude and made a tactical decision, setting her cards down, she lifted from her chair and turned to Ruby who was somberly eyeing her crushed naval fleet.

"C'mon Ruby, let's go, we'll continue this another time."

"Okay?" Ruby was quizzical at first but even she could now see the impending storm that was coming. Lifting herself up as well, she walked around the table and joined Blake.

"We're gonna head back to the dorm for a bit, see ya guys later."

And with that, the red and black half of team RWBY gracefully walked away, Neptune wasn't really paying much attention to them; but he could've swore he saw their hands intertwine.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, the sharpshooter refocused his attention to the blonde beauty before him. Taking a now empty seat, Neptune prodded on with his questions.

"So Yang? What's it like here at Beacon?"

"Well you could say that I've definitely..." leaning forward Yang lowered her voice."...learned a lot."

It was now Sun, idly standing by, who also began to pick up on the situation, but instead of stopping it he leaned onto the table and watched the two flirtatiously quip one-another. The Monkey Faunus looked to Weiss and cringed a little at her current state. Her jaw was clenched, as her eyes shot daggers into Neptune. Her hands were gripping the playing cards so viciously, they began to rip at the edges.

As his eyes shifted between his old friend and the haughty heiress, Sun didn't realize the white high heel boot inching it's way closer to his. With an uncontrolled force; Weiss stomped down on Sun's foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whisper-shrieked.

"If you don't tell that blue-haired weirdo to back off, I might just have to kill both of you." Weiss snarled.

"Alright, aright, geez you can be territorial."

Weiss was silently fuming with anger now, "Say that one more time, go ahead, make my day, _I dare you._"

"Hehe... hey uh, c'mon Neptune let's go see the rest of the school eh?" Sun desperately asked, he really didn't want to get iced to the bookshelves at this point.

"Sure man," Neptune sat up from his chair and looked back to Yang. "I guess I'll see ya around?"

"Bet on it."

Sun hurriedly joined up with Neptune and ushered him away from the game table, leaving Weiss behind to chew out that oaf/girlfriend of her's.

Yang also went to leave her chair when until...

"You. Sit. Back. Down." Her voice was low and threatening.

"Uh-oh..." Her voice was a 50/50 split between fear and annoyance.

"Xiao Long, what did I tell you about that ridiculous, flirtatious attitude of your's?"

"Keep it on the DL and have some 'self-restraint'..." The exasperation in Yang's voice clearly showed that they had been over this at least a hundred times. "Can't I just have my fun? C'mon, just this once? I promise that it won't happen again."

"What are you; out of y-" Weiss stopped dead in her tracks at the way the adorable puppy-dog look Yang was giving, groaning to herself Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and hesitantly nodded.

"Fine, but after this; never again." Then true reason as to why Weiss said yes, is that she couldn't help but feel content with herself at the sight of a smiling Yang. Not that she'd ever admit that to her though.

The heiress grabbed her things and readied herself to leave, turning to the still smiling Yang, she gave one final remark.

"Oh, and Yang?"

"Yes," she purred.

"Would it kill you to wear a bra once in a while? Seriously, I'm pretty sure Neptune would have stood there all day after you leaned forward."

Lifting up the crook of her tank top to ineffectively cover her cleavage; Yang turned away, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just shown some decency."

Normally Yang would've taken slight offense to that last remark, but as her white-haired girlfriend slowly faced the other way; Yang noticed the slight shine of mischief in those ice-blue eyes, smiling to herself as Weiss swayed away, Yang leaned back in her chair once more.

_"Yep, she's definitely the one for me."_

_The next day, Beacon Cafeteria. _

The day had began and went on as expected; a morning filled with Professor Port's young tales of heroism and outdated puns, followed by a turbocharged Dr. Oobleck rambling on about the Faunus Civil War, and some light but strict combat training at the hands or none other than Mrs. Goodwitch. So it was safe to say that the prestigious students of the prestigious Beacon Academy were seething for a good lunch. As the cafeteria was beginning to fill with hungry students, teams RWBY and JNPR went and took their seats at the table which they claimed as theirs.

Their usual plan was put in place, wait for the massive line to die down, and then go and grab what they wanted. The plan was perfect because there was always fresh food prepared right after the massive horde of students died down, leaving all of it ripe for the taking.

In the meantime members of both teams began to do what they always did; Ruby and Blake chit-chatting over the latest book they had just read. Weiss was busy filing her nails while going over notes from the previous class, Yang ,who was sitting beside her, was delved into yet another one of Nora's famous dreams, today it had been about a man eating sloth the size of a sedan. Meanwhile Jaune was busy being tested by Pyrrha on an upcoming test, and Ren sat back and drank his tea watching the world go by.

Weiss smiled at her own multitasking skills, she single-underhandedly managed to finish tonight's homework, and file her nails down to the perfect length before the lunch rush was even over. All was going well until she spotted the shine of gold lenses in the distance and the blue hair they were attached to.

"Just when everything was going so well..."

Weiss glared at the sight of Neptune walking up the divide between the tables, in each of his hands was a tray of food, one for him, and the other... well Weiss obviously knew who that was for.

"Afternoon people." The sharpshooter greeted as he finished his commute to the table.

"Hey Neptune." Ruby noticed the trays in his grasp, 'how'd you get those? The line's still full."

"I have my ways, do you mind if I join ya?"

"Uh, yeah there's a spot next to Yang." Jaune pointed out, Weiss, Blake and even Pyrrha glared at him, Jaune was progressing well with his learning, but somethings still flew over his head and his obliviousness still persisted.

"Perfect." Neptune smoothly spoke.

Weiss' infuriating mood shifted into second gear.

Taking the mentioned seat next to Yang, Neptune set his tray down along with the one he 'found' for the blonde.

Batting her eyelashes Yang looked to Neptune, "Awwww, aren't you sweet~."

"Eh, I try. Could say the same thing about you though."

Weiss' infuriating mood now shifted into third gear.

"So, Sun told me you drive a motorcycle, that's pretty cool."

Yang leaned forward again! "Yeah i do, maybe I could let you ride it sometime." Yang spoke, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sounds good to me."

Weiss' infuriating mood shifted into fourth then fifth, past sixth, and was now redlining in seventh. Her mood was evident by her clenched jaw and her slightly shaking posture, Pyrrha noticed Weiss' hands fidgeting with something under the table and, quickly looking under; her eyes went wide as she saw Weiss sharpening her nail file into a small shank on the bottom corner of the hard oak table.

"Weiss? Is everything okay?" Pyrrha gently asked.

"Everything. Is. Just. Peachy." When Weiss got to the word peachy a loud snap could be heard under the table, followed by the sound of something clattering on the floor.

While Pyrrha (With difficulty) tried to calm Weiss down, Jaune looked to Yang and Neptune, and then to Ruby and Blake.

"What's wrong with her?" The knight asked.

"Just Yang being Yang and Weiss being Weiss." Ruby replied.

"But aren't those two, y'know, dating?"

"Yes but like Ruby just said Yang being her flirtatious self, and Weiss being her haughty, slightly conservative self." Blake answered not taking her eyes off of her book.

Jaune just nodded along, but he still didn't know what the hell was going on with those three.

Weiss watched the playful banter in front of her, was Sun right? Was she; Weiss Schnee, getting territorial over her girlfriend like some kind of primitive animal?

The week tore on like this, Neptune popping up out of nowhere and talking to Yang, Weiss getting angry, Ruby and Blake running off to do god knows what, and Jaune being oblivious to it all.

Certainly an eventful week.

Weiss was currently at a crossroads, Yang had gotten so deep in her "Game" it was getting to the point where it looked like the blonde was actually dating Neptune. On top of that, Yang was casting an impression of her _actually enjoying it! _But on the flip side, Weiss was really, _really, _trying to be more lenient when it came to Yang's antics, or anything for that matter. So for now the heiress would just sit back and take it, no matter how much it poked and prodded at her chagrin.

Now in the confines of the team RWBY dorm, Weiss was silently looking over 'Elysium Paladin' schematics at the work desk in the corner of the room, it's only other occupant being a one Blake Belladonna; who was relaxing on her bed, enjoying another novel, her hand was placed strategically over the cover to block the actual name of the book.

As for everyone else; Ruby was at the Beacon weaponry forge with Nora, and Yang was outside repairing Bumblebee after that crazy chase on the expressway.

However Weiss couldn't focus on the schematics before her. Her mind kept wandering back to that oh-so stupid agreement she made with that blonde oaf. All she wanted was Yang back and that blue haired weirdo gone forever.

Just as the thought of Neptune crossed the heiress' mind; her knuckles turned white as she fiercely gripped the hard oak desk. She had to use every ounce of self-control her lithe body contained to not flip the desk over and go on one of her famous rants.

Anyone would've taken the heiress' mood as a sign to back off, but Blake knew better than that. Dropping her book onto the bed; the Faunus lifted up from her position and turned to face Weiss, who currently had her back to Blake.

"You wanna talk about it?" She jumped right to the point.

"What? Talk about what? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Weiss, I can see right through your act, this thing with Yang is bothering you, so we're going to talk about it."

Seeing no way out Weiss chucked the schematics across the table and turned to face her girlfriend's sister's, girlfriend. "I just... I mean... can't Yang just back off already?"

"Weiss, it's in Yang's nature to act like this."

"Yeah but I-" Weiss was cut short by Blake, nodding, Weiss allowed her to continue.

"Let me finish, Weiss you need to find a passive-aggressive balance. If you're to lenient; a situation like this could spin out of control, but if you're too aggressive; you'll come off as autocratic and Yang will be prone to break the rules."

Weiss appreciated Blake's insight, "Right passive-aggressive."

"Now if you want my advice, I think this situation could use the aggressive touch, do something that'll send him a message."

"... That's a great idea. I have exactly in mind what I want to do know."

Blake backpedaled "You're not going to kill him... are you?"

"What! No, what do you take me for Belladonna?" Weiss said in mockery.

"Never mind just go do what needs to be done, without violence."

"Ugh, whatever. Thanks for the advice, now if you'll excuse me, I'm have a message to send." Weiss' high-and-mighty attitude returned and she triumphantly stomped out of the room, one foot in front of the other.

Without a second thought Blake just retired to her book, she really didn't want to know what Weiss had in store for Neptune.

Weiss stalked through the halls of the dormitory, with a single task at hand, find Neptune and teach him a lesson, because enough is enough. As the heiress went along, a million thoughts were racing throughout her mind.

How would Yang take it?

Would Neptune listen?

Was her plan too bold?

The plan she had in mind was as bold as they get, it was simple, but powerful. All she needed was Neptune and Yang to be in the same place at the same time.

And for our heiress, all the chips had fallen in her favor.

Exiting the dormitory Weiss now found herself in the courtyard that lied in front of the large, almost skyscraper-like building that was her dorm. The heiress only had to walk fifteen feet to lay eyes upon her two targets, Yang was walking back from her repair mission, and Neptune was stalking not too far behind her.

Weiss slowed her pace, allowing for Neptune to catch up with Yang first, As soon as Yellow and Blue met; Weiss enacted her plan.

Yang noticed the angry heiress storming towards her and decided to play it cool, waving excitedly Yang greeted Weiss.

"Hey Weissy!"

No response.

"Weiss?"

Neptune gave a quizzical look as Weiss closed the distance between them.

"Weiss? Did ya hear me?"

Now within five feet Yang gave one final attempt

"Wei-" Yang's greeting was abruptly cut short as the heiress forcibly pushed her lips onto Yang's. The white clad girl wrapped her arms around her taller girlfriend and turned around so that Yang was hard pressed against a nearby tree. The two lovers lips didn't part during the maneuver. Though Neptune was staring at Yang's back, he could see Weiss' hands reaching around and squeezing Yang's butt with such force that he was sure it would hurt a normal person and render them unable to walk for a week. Their moans and gasps were in total synchronization as Weiss ravaged the tallest of team RWBY.

Neptune stuck a finger under his collar and his eyes darted from the make out session before him to anything that wasn't a hot make out session before him. He had lost track of time as the two lovers continued, either oblivious or indifferent to their audience. Weiss had shifted from her lower position and put her knee between Yang's legs when the blonde hands grabbed her hair and pulled the blonde's head back.

"That is how you send a message." Weiss said almost completely out of breath.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there Neptune, my bad." Weiss mocked.

Neptune was frozen to the spot, had he really just seen that?

'Uhh..." Was all he could get out.

"Well you know how to please Weissy!" Yang proclaimed as she licked her lips.

"Uhh..." Neptune repeated.

Before Weiss could give her proper repremandment, the sound of a door opening then closing sounded behind them, out from it stepped Ruby and Blake, it should be noted that they were currently holding hands.

"They're dating." Blake stated.

"Huh?"

Weiss took the reigns of the conversation; "It means that Yang and I are dating, it also means that you don't know how to take a hint."

"Wha?"

"Yeah sorry for leading ya on, but me n' princess here have been dating for almost 6 months now."

"W-w-wait you mean you two are..."

"Lesbains? Yes." Yang mocked.

Neptune then turned as he noticed intertwined hands in his peripheral vision,

"And you two are..."

"Yep, you better believe it." Ruby cheerily said.

"I think it'd be in your best interest to leave know." Blake said as she tried to usher the befuddled sharpshooter off. Neptune half stumbled away; shell-shocked and befuddled where just some words that could portray his emotions right now.

He had officially found his new 'foe' in life.

_"And to think I actually did her homework for her.'_

As the four girls watched Neptune stumble away, Weiss gave Blake an appreciative smile.

"Why did you come down?"

"I saw the scene unfold from the window and Ruby thought it'd be a good idea to back you up."

"Well I thank you for that."

Weiss faced Yang and gave her a predatory glare, to which Yang began to laugh nervously to.

"Never again Xiao Long."

"Whatever you say..." The blonde was totally turned on by this new side of Weiss.

"Take this seriously!" She huffed. "You're mine and no one else's, got it!"

"You know you're really cute when you're mad." Yang muttered.

The girls shared a laugh, all except Weiss. The heiress watched as the three began to walk away, while her plan had worked flawlessly she still wasn't finished yet.

"Where do you think you're going? I wasn't done with you!" Yang was pulled back by her collar and dragged into the dormitory. Blake blushed at the lingering predatory smirk on the heiress' face.

Wincing as the door slammed shut, Ruby turned to her Faunus girlfriend.

"What'd ya' think they're gonna do?"

Blake facepalmed at Ruby's utter oblivious outlook on the situation.

"Let's just find somewhere else to go for the next few hours."

**A/N FREEZERBURN! ...ahem, that is all. **

**Stay awsome, don't forget, follow, fav, and review!**

**-ARMV7**


End file.
